Great Faltarnos
|weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Great Faltarnos are large Bird Wyverns that hunt in packs. Physiology The Great Faltarnos resembles its younger counterparts, the Faltarnos, albeit with a few differences. For one, it is of course much larger. The feathery fan on the end of its tail. The brown plumage covering it head to toe is now a bright, iridescent blue. Its nasal cavity can store more air, which means it can grow to much larger sizes. Behavior Great Faltarnos are aggressive pack hunters, hunting alongside their pack of Faltarnos. They are usually seen on two legs, but can occasionally switch to a quadrupedal stance. Useful Information If Great Faltarnos' head is broken twice, it while no longer be able to inhale air. Any attempt to do so will result in Great Faltarnos ending up wheezing, leaving it vulnerable to any attacks. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain As with its younger counterparts, Great Faltarnos aren't very high on the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Great Faltarnos is aggressive to all monsters of similar size to it. If a large monster enters the area, it will immediately flee to a different zone. Tracks The tracks that Great Faltarnos leaves behind are "Faltarnos Footprints", and "Shed Blue Feathers". Specific Locale Interactions Great Faltarnos has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Great Faltarnos has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Greenwood Paradise, Area 6 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 6 and spots four Faltarnos' drinking from a pond. One of them looks up and notices the hunter. They alert the other three Faltarnos and stalk towards the hunter. As they prepare to lunge, a screech rings out. They Faltarnos and the hunter all look in the direction it came from. Out from the bushes, a Great Faltarnos appears. It snarls and the four Faltarnos move out of the way, leaving the Great Faltarnos looking at the hunter. The Great Faltarnos glances at its four pack members, before growling and looking at the hunter again. The four Faltarnos turn to the hunter, snarling. Great Faltarnos screeches and the fight begins. Abilities Great Faltarnos has all of the capabilities of its younger counterparts, but as it is older and more experienced, it is able to use these skills to greater effect. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Great Faltarnos will start huffing smoke from its mouth. * Tired State: Great Faltarnos will start drooling. Mount Great Faltarnos can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Family: Faltarnos Habitat Range Great Faltarnos has been spotted in forests and deserts. Ecological Niche Great Faltarnos isn't high on the food chain whatsoever, having to resort to hunting small monsters such as Apceros and Kestodon. They are prey for many predators, such as Rathalos, Tigrex, and Deviljho. Biological Adaptations They are able to walk on both two legs and four legs. Their nostrils lead to a nasal cavity on the tops of their heads. They store air within these nasal cavities, which they can then expel out of their nostrils at high speeds. Attacks Low Rank Calm (Both Stances) * Screech: Great Faltarnos screeches. * Bite: Great Faltarnos bites at the hunter. * Hipcheck: Great Faltarnos hip checks the hunter. * Inhale: Great Faltarnos sucks up air into its nasal cavity. It can do this up to five times. * Wind Sneeze: Great Faltarnos shoots out a blast of wind through its nasal cavity. It can only do this attack if it has inhaled at least once. * Wind Blast: Great Faltarnos shoots out a large blast of wind through its nasal cavity. It can only do this attack if it has inhaled at least three times. 25% chance to cause stun. * Wind Wave: Great Faltarnos snarls, and then unleashes a large wave of wind from either left to right, or right to left. 50% chance to cause Stun. It can only do this attack if it has inhaled at least five times. * Tail Swipe: Great Faltarnos swipes its tail at the hunter. (Bipedal Stance) * Slash: Great Faltarnos slashes at the hunter with one of its claws. * Kick: Great Faltarnos attempts to kick the hunter. * Pounce: Great Faltarnos attempts to pounce on the hunter. * Headbutt: Great Faltarnos attempts to headbutt the hunter. (Quadrupedal Stance) * Frontal Slam: Great Faltarnos with will rear up and slam both of its front claws into the ground. 10% chance of causing stun. * Spin: Great Faltarnos will snarl and then spin in a circle in a similar manner to Tigrex. * Charge: Great Faltarnos will charge at the hunter up to three times. * Lunge: Great Faltarnos will snarl, jump back and then lunge at the hunter. Enraged (Both) * Triple Lunge: Great Faltarnos will jump at the hunter three times. Great Faltarnos has no new moves in High Rank or Master Rank Breakable Parts * Head (X1): Its head will be scarred * Head (X2): More scars will appear, teeth will be broken, and it will be unable to inhale air. * Back: Its back will be scarred. Interactions With Other Monsters With Deviljho Great Faltarnos can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. With Coyotehi Turf War (Lose) Great Faltarnos roars and Coyotehi snarls. Great Faltarnos will rush at Coyotehi, only for the Fanged Wyvern to dodges and grind its claw on the floor, setting it alight. Great Faltarnos lunges, only to get swiped in the face and stagger. The Great Faltarnos is left stunned and Coyotehi growls in victory. Interactions With Unique Statuses Great Faltarnos can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. There have been no reports of any Hyper Great Faltarnos. Tempered Great Faltarnos is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Low Rank Theme Trivia * Great Faltarnos' concept came from the idea of a raptorial Bird Wyvern and a Fanged Wyvern being combined. * The Great Faltarnos' bulge at the top of its head was inspired by nasal cavities of Cystophora cristata, better known as the hooded seal. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Scholarworld Category:2 Star Level Monster